Księżniczka Inoue
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Księżniczka Inoue i wymarzony książę. Rozważania o upiorach. Chaos.


Dla Księżycka Clio, który naprowadza mnie na ścieżki właściwych myśli. W podzięce za pierwsze, środkowe i wszystkie chwile z Bleachem.

KSIĘŻNICZKA INOUE

Orihime Inoue. Księżniczka Inoue. Królewna – wróżka – skarbuś. Kłębek nerwów. Czasami czuła w sobie tyle emocji, że rozsadzały ją od wewnątrz, dudniły w skroniach, mąciły wzrok. Czasami uczuć było tak dużo, że mogła tylko rozpoznać osoby z nimi związane, a zdarzeń, słów i kolejnych scen nawet nie próbowała ogarnąć. Miała serce wielkie jak góra Fuji, a to i tak nigdy nie było dość.

_Upiory, które przychodziły zabierać jej bliskich, nosiły w sercu ciemną otchłań. Upiory bezbłędnie trafiały do celu, wybierały ofiarę, zaspokajały głód. Upiorowi dobrze było z samym sobą._

Zewnętrzny świat Orihime był kolorowy i różnorodny, jednocześnie kopiował i maskował chaos, który zawsze panował wewnątrz, w myślach, w sercu. Cudze uczucia atakowały ze wszystkich stron, własne kłębiły się nadaremnie i nie przynosiły odpowiedzi. Czekolada z krewetkami, czekolada z fasolką, czekolada z ryżem jaśminowym – wszystko smakowało inaczej, wyglądało inaczej, ale Inoue nigdy do końca nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę wynika z tych różnic. Jak z emocjami – nie wiadomo, co odrzucić, co przyjąć, co przecierpieć, a czym się cieszyć. Szyfr bez klucza, zagadka bez odpowiedzi – żaden magiczny klejnot nie spadł jej nigdy z nieba na ratunek przed zagubieniem.

_Upiory bały się magicznych klejnotów. Orihime stroiła się w błyszczące ozdoby i udawała, że jest jak inni – że rozumie, panuje i dąży do określonych rzeczy. Próbowała marzyć jak inni – o szczęściu i księciu z bajki. Jej książę miał serce wielkie jak ona sama, pomagał jej znaleźć odpowiedzi, nazywał swoim skarbem i kochaniem._

Orihime kochała całą sobą, aż do bólu, który zawsze pokazywał się gdzieś na dnie spojrzenia. Wybujałe emocje nie potrafiły odróżnić się od siebie nawzajem i ciągle biły malutkimi, kamiennymi piąstkami w cienkie ściany myśli. Orihime kochała, martwiła się, przeżywała wszystko i wszystkich, zanim jeszcze otworzyła rano oczy, kiedy już je stuliła do snu, na jawie i we śnie. Zawsze była napięta i przejęta, zawsze rzucała się do działania i pomocy, nigdy nie umiała uchwycić celu i pożytku.

_Upiory były takie – pozbierane. Upiory miały jasno wytyczone ścieżki. Upiory nie błąkały się bez celu. Ale kiedyś przyjdzie jej wymarzony książę i pokaże jej, jak się odnaleźć w chaosie. Będzie ją wspierał, rozumiał, cenił jak skarb._

Inni umieli sobie ze sobą radzić. Ich serca nie pękały od nadmiaru uczuć, nie gubili się w bałaganie myśli i wrażeń. Szli naprzód i nie kręcili się w miejscu, mieli rodziny, przyjaciół, więzy.

_Upiory nigdy nie pokazywały się innym ludziom. Tylko księżniczce Inoue. Tylko jej._

Inni wyrzucali z siebie emocje na oślep – na siebie nawzajem, na kogo popadnie, na Inoue też. Ona nigdy nie chciała wypuścić z uwięzi tego obłąkanego zamętu. Inni nie dostrzegali nawet, co się dzieje, kiedy ich agresja, ich bezlitosna szczerość i otwarte uczucia wykrzykiwały ogłuszające, sprzeczne hasła przed oczami przerażonej Orihime. Oni byli wolni, nieskrępowani i hałaśliwi, nadmiar ekscytacji uchodził z nich gwałtownie i napastliwie, pozostawiając wewnątrz porządek i spokój. Inoue nie była ani gwałtowna, ani napastliwa – i uporządkowana, i spokojna też nigdy nie była. Inoue dusiła w sercu zbyt wiele, żeby mogło się mieścić bezboleśnie, marzyła o zbyt wielu cudach, by mogła je dostrzec tuż przed sobą. Obijała się o cudze emocje, krwawiła cudzym cierpieniem, przyjmowała cudzą agresję, bezczynna jak zatrzaśnięty na głucho skarbiec bez klucza, z pogrzebanym wewnątrz klejnotem bez ceny i wartości. Bała się krzyku i przemocy, nie rozumiała kłótni, nie dostrzegała miłości, tęskniła do bezpiecznej ciszy.

_Upiory krzyczały bezgłośnie i nie raniły na oślep. Upiory świadomie przelewały krew i odchodziły, skończywszy – zawsze w wytyczonych, sprawiedliwych granicach zła. Upiory w pustce serca mieściły wszystko i nic, krzywdziły z prostych powodów, zawartych między głodem a przeznaczeniem. Ciemność upiorów była bezgraniczna, cicha i pusta. A Inoue marzyła o księciu — on przyniósłby bezpieczeństwo w burzy, która od zawsze była w niej i z nią._

Orihime Inoue nigdy nie czuła się prawdziwą osobą. Osoby miały charakter, miały swoje zachowania, nastroje, myśli, zachowywały się w określony sposób i w określony sposób marszczyły brwi. Prawdziwe osoby wiedziały, co się wokół nich dzieje, umiały rozwiązywać swoje problemy, dostrzegały innych ludzi i tworzyły więzi, rodziny, stada. Prawdziwe osoby umiały kłamać, żeby nie skrzywdzić, skrzywdzić, żeby nie skłamać, albo kłamać i krzywdzić w odruchu serca – dla siebie, dla kogoś innego, dla marzeń. Prawdziwe osoby umiały rozpoznać miłość, zanim było za późno, i walczyć dla niej, kiedy było trzeba. Orihime umiała tylko za wszelką cenę przytrzymywać swoje zagubienie za wątłą zasłoną uśmiechu i gwiazd we włosach i oczach. Obejmować te wszystkie emocje, nawał cudzych uczuć i własnej niepewności, tulić w uścisku do pojemnego serca i nie wypuszczać na świat więcej zamętu.

_Orihime Inoue była mostem dla upiorów. Niesprecyzowanym odcieniem między światłem i ciemnością. Nikim._

_###_

- Kobieto. Nie rozumiem cię. Weź się w garść.

Nigdy niczego nie zrozumiał. Nawet tego, że sprowadził chaos do prostych podstaw. Nawet tego, że nadał światu kształt.

- Kobieto. Żyjesz w świecie złudzeń. Nie rozumiem cię.

Nigdy niczego nie zrozumiał. Nawet tego, że on jeden dostrzegł iluzję w postaci księżniczki Inoue. Nawet tego, że on jeden dotarł do osoby, istniejącej tam gdzieś w głębi.

- Kobieto…

###

Kiedy po nią przyszli, nie walczyła, nie broniła się, nie protestowała. Uległa, wrażliwa Orihime. Bezużyteczna Orihime. Pożegnała wszystko, co było dla niej drogie, wierząc, że tak będzie najlepiej. Że inni będą bezpieczniejsi, daleko od otchłani, daleko od Inoue.

_Kiedy jej wymarzony książę przyjdzie ją uwolnić, będzie światło i piękno, będzie czułość i wyrozumiałość, nareszcie będzie spokój. Jej książę otuli ją własnym płaszczem, osłoni złotym parasolem, obroni przed każdym złem._

Spała, kiedy kazali, jadła, kiedy kazali, żyła, bo tak kazali. Nie było w tym sensu ani celu – mylili się w jej ocenie, mylili się w swoich planach, zawiodą się na niej. Wszyscy się na niej zawodzili. A ich pustynna kraina była królestwem nocy, gdzie cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach, a upiory ścigały się daleko z cieniami, mając oczy tylko dla swoich ofiar. Do niebosiężnego pałacu między ciemnością a fałszywym słońcem nie docierały krzyki, słowa, uczucia. Serce Inoue budziło się, niespokojne, po raz pierwszy ogarniając w ciszy własny kształt.

_Upiory przechodziły obok – nigdy dotąd nie była na tyle częścią ich świata, żeby naruszyć ich spokój, uśmierzyć ich wzburzenie, zrozumieć ich mowę. Na ich własnej ziemi mówiły do Inoue językiem obojętności – obcej, bo zupełnie jednoznacznej. Zawsze jednoznacznej, zawsze szczerej. Zrozumiałej._

Ubrała się w ich skórę, chodziła po ich śladach, leczyła ich rany. Krwawili jak ludzie, cierpieli, krzyczeli z bólu. Łagodnieli pod uzdrowicielską aurą, pokazywali przedziwny, obnażony aż do kości uśmiech upiornych hybryd. Wyzywali ją, wykpiwali, wypytywali, krzywdzili i omijali. Pazury raniły skórę, słowa raniły sumienie, beznamiętność raniła dumę – i nigdy nikt nie próbował nawet zranić tam, gdzie naprawdę mogło boleć: w oszołomione spokojem serce.

_Upiory miały swoje sprawy. Miały niszczyć i zabijać na rozkaz, chciały się bawić i tańczyć w burzy, potrzebowały swobody i gwiazdy przewodniej w wiecznej gonitwie o łup. Upiory ucierały się o kolana Orihime, a ich szkieletowe grzbiety były jedwabiste jak ścierający skały piasek. Powtarzały, że zabiorą i zniszczą wszystko, co kochała. Pokazały, że kochała i jak bardzo kochała. Że miała na własność coś kruchego, ale namacalnego. Pokazały jej sens życia i postawiły go na skraju otchłani. Orihime na skraju otchłani czuła się jak w domu. Jak we własnym sercu. Upiory pachniały piaskiem i wiatrem, i krwią. Pilnowały, żeby się dobrze wysypiała._

_###_

— Kobieto. Musisz jeść. Musisz odpocząć.

Nie rozumiała. Gdy przychodził, nie rozumiała dlaczego. Gdy odchodził, nie rozumiała dlaczego. I nie rozumiała, dlaczego chce zrozumieć.

— Kobieto. Wygadujesz głupstwa.

Nie rozumiała. Dziwiła ją bezkompromisowa szczerość, ciekawość, mechaniczna opiekuńczość. Nie rozumiała, skąd ma dla niego odpowiedzi, których nie znajdowała dla siebie. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego się nie boi.

— Kobieto. Musisz przeżyć.

###

Zbezcześcili ciszę. Strzaskali niebo, przedarli się przez pustynię, podeptali rzeźby z kości. Pod cierpliwym księżycem Las Nochas Inoue trzęsła się i płakała bezgłośnie, kiedy krzyki, złość i fale emocji triumfalnie objęły w posiadanie Hueco Mundo. Zapadał się iluzoryczny dach spokoju, wspartego na karkach adjuchasów.

_Przyjdzie po nią, przyjdzie na pewno, odnajdzie ją wśród upiorów. Jej wymarzony książę. Włoży jej dłoń w swoją rękę i razem pójdą w świat. Będzie do niej mówił najpiękniejsze słowa o miłości._

_###_

— Przywiązanie to iluzja. Miłość to złuda.

Nie opuścił jej, nie zostawił. Nie oddał. Nigdy jej nie skłamał.

— Kobieto. Nie boisz się mnie?

Nie bała się. Nie wzdragała. Nigdy go nie zawiodła.

— Ja nie mam serca, kobieto.

Nie rozumiała, jak pustka i cisza mogą być piękne pod niebem bez gwiazd. Ale były, a gwiazd miała dosyć na własność.

— Czym jest serce?

Nie rozumiał, że już uwielbia gwiazdy.

###

Zwyciężyli. Zdeptali wroga w proch, uwolnili księżniczkę Inoue z wieży pod czarnym niebem. Rozbili niebo i krzyczeli w nie triumfalne pieśni. Mieli wielkie serca, które ogłuszały dudnieniem we wspólnym rytmie.

_Upiory ocierały palce lepkie od krwi i lizały się jak kocięta, opowiadając dziwne baśnie o księżycu, który wzywa nocą na świat nagietkowe wróżki. Kiedy pękło niebo Hueco Mundo, uciekły wszystkie. Światło prawdziwego słońca raziło w oczy. W głowie huczały cudze, kłótliwe głosy._

Wszystko było dobrze. Znowu wszystko było jak trzeba. Wszystko było dobrze. Wszystko...

_A wymarzony książę będzie miał spojrzenie aksamitne jak skrzydła nocy, i przyjdzie w ciszy, przyniesie bezpieczeństwo, wyprostuje ścieżki, uwielbi gwiazdy w jej oczach. Osłoni ją swoim płaszczem, włoży jej dłoń w swoją rękę, poprowadzi. I będzie szeptał jej najpiękniejsze słowa, a jego oddech będzie ciepły na jej skórze._

###

— Patrz dobrze, kobieto. Ten, komu zawierzyłaś swoje życie, dzisiaj umrze.

Osłonił ją czarnymi skrzydłami, był z nią zawsze i do samego końca. Z innego świata przebił się chaos i hałas, i uczucia; spod maski demona domagało się uwagi bujne, bezlitosne życie. Demony krzyczały najgłośniej, a upiory walczyły do końca. Łzy upiora zawsze smakowały trochę krwią.

— Teraz rozumiem.

Przejrzał ją na wskroś, zadziwiła go, zmieszała, zniechęciła i oczarowała. Uspokajała się, gdy zadawał te swoje pytania o bolesne, niepokojące, niepewne uczucia — dawała mu proste odpowiedzi, których nie znała jeszcze minutę wcześniej. Uspokajał go dźwięk jej serca w jej głosie i gwiazdy w oczach. Niebo nad nimi nie miało gwiazd — a teraz nie mieli też nieba. Tylko parasol czarnych skrzydeł do końca osłaniał jej twarz.

— Teraz rozumiem... Twoje serce... W mojej dłoni...

Włożył jej dłoń w swoją rękę. Znikał — popiół, który został, był ciepły na jej skórze. Chaos emocji został gdzieś daleko, tłukąc bezsilnie pięściami w upiorzą skórę na kobiecym ciele. Żal. Prosty i nie do pomylenia z czym innym. Żal.

_Odnaleziona — i opuszczona. Ceniona — i bezużyteczna, most dla upiorów w świecie, z którego wygnano upiory. Ale kiedy wrócą, most wciąż tam będzie. Upiory zawsze wracają. Przyjdzie wymarzony książę, znowu dotknie jej serca, i będzie pachniało popiołem, i krwią, i farbowanymi łzami. Gwiazdy w oczach, a ciemność w skrzydłach._

— _Kobieto._


End file.
